This invention relates in general to analog-to-digital (A/D) converter systems and particularly to a balanced A/D converter system for use with television video signals. Modern television receivers utilize a significant amount of digital processing circuitry under microprocessor control. Analog video signals need to be digitized, i.e. converted to digital form to be compatible with the digital processing circuitry. The function of the A/D converter is to quantize analog signals. Similarly, a D/A converter converts digital signals into analog form. Every A/D converter has a dynamic range that determines the maximum signal magnitude that may be processed without distortion. Under ideal conditions, the analog video signal fully uses the total range of the converter. Less than full utilization of the A/D converter dynamic range reduces the signal-to-noise ratio and may introduce artifacts in the signal output. On the other hand, exceeding the dynamic range of the A/D converter results in signal distortion. There is thus a need in the art for a balanced A/D converter system that adjusts the incoming video signal to match the dynamic range of the A/D converter for optimum processing.